It is common to protect certain printed articles, such as posters, signage prints, and articles intended to be formed into packaging items, with a clear protective layer such as a clear varnish. A protective layer is typically used to increase the robustness of both the printed ink and the substrate itself. For example, a varnish may protect the printed image and the substrate from being scratched or scuffed, as well as adding a degree of water resistance.